The Mistold Fairytale
by Water Breather
Summary: We all grow up learning different fairytales. What happens when they really did not happen in the way that we heard them. This story proves that not all fairytales are told correctly. Spitfire. Rated T cause I am very paranoid.
1. Prologue

**So, Hi everyone. I'm still working on She Shouldn't Have Died, I just needed a break from it. So I got my idea when I watched the new Snow White movie: Mirror Mirror. I lot of stuff in this story will be based on it with some Cinderella thrown in there. So without further a-do, here is the Prologue for The Mistold Fairytale.**

Why hello dear readers. I have a question for all of you. How many of you know the story of Snow White?

Well either you are all liars or you have been deceived for many years. There are not many people who know the real story of Snow White.

What? You're asking me how I know. Well, I know because my parents told me. I am Allison; my parents are the King and Queen of this kingdom.

Now, now. Don't get all 'your highness' on me. I hate it. Just treat me like you would any other normal person.

Hmm, where was I? Oh yes, the real story of Snow White. You see Snow White was a beautiful Princess but NOT the fairest one in all the land. There was a far more beautiful girl.

It happened years ago, when a baby girl (my mother) was born to the King and Queen of this land. The trio all had luminous, gold hair. Seven years later, the King and Queen took in a red-headed boy. He had nowhere else to go. So he became part of the Royal family.

The King and Queen raised the two children with kindness and gentleness. The King and Queen both believed highly in self defense. The children were taught much. They both learned how to properly fight with a sword and many other useful weapons. During their training, the boy and girl obviously preferred the bow and arrow. With it they could fight at distance, but still whack someone over the head with it.

The years passed and the quartet was happy. They lived together in peace and happiness. The kingdom had never had better rulers.

But, all good things must come to an end. The queen tragically died a week after her beloved daughter turned 12. The whole kingdom was devastated. None were more, though, than the Royal Family and loyal servants at the castle who had grown to love the Queen.

The King would look at his children, who were now 12 and 15 often, and one day a few weeks after the death of his wife he made a decision. His children, especially his daughter, needed a mother.

So he went out, looking for a woman who could be both a suitable Queen and a suitable mother. He found one a week later. A woman who carried herself proudly and was both clever and beautiful.

Her name was Aphrodite and she had a lovely daughter Brianna, more commonly known as Snow White. He...

Now hold on, hold on. STOP TALKING! I know that you weren't expecting Snow White to be the blood daughter of the evil queen, but she was. So, please stop interrupting and let me get on with the story.

Uh-huh. Let's see, where was I now? Gold hair, red-head, self defense, bow and arrow, happiness, tragic death, Aphrodite and Snow White. Oh, here we are.

So, The King fell madly in love with the beautiful Aphrodite. He instantly asked her to marry him. The woman said yes.

The King couldn't wait so they got married that very day in the village. The King led his new wife and daughter back to the castle the next day.

When they got there, he introduced the new Queen and Princess. The other Princess and Prince were _overly happy to meet them. They were so happy they started dancing and singing like Sebastian from The Little Mermaid?_

OK. WHO'S MESSING WITH MY SCRIPT! Come on people. I can't tell you what really happens, if I don't have the right script. Oh, here it is.

NO, I will not tell you where it was….Yes, I was sitting on it.

On with the story. The other Princess and Prince were horrified to learn that their father had re-married. They did not like Aphrodite or her daughter, Snow White.

One night shortly after their father had returned, the Prince and Princess were sitting by the stables. The Prince had a bag beside him.

"Please don't go."

"I have too. I can't live here with Madam Snooty and Miss Perfect. I'm a "street rat" remember? I cannot live with those two."

"Please."

"No sorry."

"Can I come with you then?"

"No. Sorry Blondie, but you're only 12."

"Yes, but I was trained by Mother and Father. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"You're Father's real daughter. You need to stay with him. For me. Please."

The younger girl gave in. "Fine. But only if you promise that I will be able to see you once again."

The boy looked down at the girl, "I pinky swear that we will meet once more." He broke out into a wide grin.

"Bye Sis."

"Bye." with that he ran inside towards his horse, Red. The Princess watched as her brother left her.

She went back inside, preparing herself for the next day.

There were search parties searching the whole kingdom, but the Prince could not be found. The Princess denied of knowing anything.

The kind King was devastated yet again. During the next year, the Princess kept faithfully at her training. Until one day, the queen went up to the King.

"Please. Your Majesty."

"I just don't see what you mean, my Love. What is wrong with her training?"

"It is highly un-lady like. Ladies do NOT fight and they only ride horses when they are accompanied and only if they are ridding side saddle."

The King thought this over. "Really?"

"Yes." With that, the Princess was banned from fighting and riding horses unless she was accompanied by another person of high status or a guard.

Four years passed, uneventful. Then the week before the anniversary of the wedding engagement between the King and Aphrodite, the King passed away. A heart attack is what the doctors had said it was from.

The lost Princess was now left with her Stepmother and Stepsister. She was in deep despair.

Another four long years passed. The Princess's ban on fighting and riding lasted and was more strongly enforced. To keep herself busy the Princess helped around the castle. She loved to help the maids clean and the cooks cook. Snow White, though, was extremely lazy. She fed on chocolates day after day. She didn't do anything besides gossip and paint her nails.

Brianna was nicknamed after her looks. Her snow white skin.

Whereas, the helpful Princess was nicknamed after a wise and powerful figure. A woman of legend. A goddess. Artemis.

**So, I just want to know if you guys like it and I should continue. I already have the next 3 chapters written and working on the 4****th****. Again, don't worry; I am still working on my other stories.**

**Please Review :)**

**~WB**


	2. Birthday Celebration

**Hey everyone. Thank you to all of you who reviewed/alerted/favorited. I was not expecting that response. So here's the next chapter. The next chapter of She Shouldn't Have Died should hopefully be up this weekend. Let's all cross our fingers and pray that that happens. So, I tried my hand at rhyming. I am NOT good at it. So without further-a-do (I'm gonna say that from now on. It's fun.) here is Birthday Celebration.**

Welcome back. Now on with the story.

"Princess, time to get up!" Artemis rolled over in her bed so that she was staring at the ceiling. She did not want to get up. _Oh well. Guess I should get out of bed before they come in and open the drapes._

The Blonde Princess got out of bed. Unsurprised she found her clothes on a chair in the bathroom. She shook her head. _20 years old and still having my clothes picked out for me._

She quickly bathed and changed into the dress. It was a bright yellow. The color bothered her. She preferred greens and blues.

She brushed out her hair. It was gold and went down to her mid-back. She put it up in a tight bun with a white ribbon.

She walked out into her sitting room, looking for shoes. She placed a pair of high heels on her feet and instantly felt uncomfortable. She hated dressing up like this.

There was a knock. "Your majesty? Are you awake? May I come in?"

"Yes? Yes. Yes." In came Isabella, the head maid in the castle.

"Good morning Princess. Lovely to see you up and moving." Isabella smiled at her.

Artemis smiled back. The older woman was like a grandmother to her. "Yeah. I just wish we didn't have a fancy brunch today."

"Don't worry; you can be as comfortable as you can be afterwards."

Artemis shook her head as she followed Bella towards the Dining Hall.

It was an altogether boring meal. The stuffed up rich people making small talk with Aphrodite and Snow White. Other than that, the only funny thing was when Baron Elijah started being so clumsy that he accidentally spilt water in Aphrodite's lap.

After Brunch, Artemis politely excused herself. She was upset. Nobody seemed to remember her birthday, which was today. Not that she expected them to. Well, maybe Bella.

Once she got to her room, she quickly changed out of the atrocious outfit. She changed into a forest green dress. It was soft and moved easily. Then she pulled her hair into a ponytail, tied back by a spring green ribbon. She put on dark green shoes.

The green really complimented the blonde.

Artemis looked out her window. She wasn't aloud out of the castle, although she sometimes did sneak out. She hardly left the building since the death of her father. She just wished that somewhere out there her brother was still alive and safe.

Artemis turned at the sound of a knock on her door. "Coming." she called as she walked to her door. She opened it to find Bella. "Are you ok, Bella?" Artemis asked concerned.

"Could you please come and help us in the kitchen. It won't take long."

"Of course." Artemis said back, a smile on her face. She followed the older woman to the gigantic kitchen. Artemis was surprised to find almost all of the palace staff (not including the guards) there. The head cook, Elizabeth, was holding a cake.

Artemis shook her head happily as the staff sang Happy Birthday.

"Thank you all so much." Artemis said as they ate the cake.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth said as Bella said "You deserve it."

Finally, Artemis excused herself as she finished eating. She walked down one of the many hallways in the palace. The hallway was full of pictures of Royal Families over the years.

She stopped at one. It had been taken ten years ago. It hurt Artemis to think that, only ten short years ago, she had everything that she would ever need. Now all of that was gone.

Underneath the picture was a gold plaque that read 'King Oliver John Queen with his wife Queen Dinah Natalie Queen, adopted son Prince Roy Joseph Harper Queen, and daughter Princess Olivia _Artemis_ Grace Queen.'

Artemis held back a tear as she looked at her family. Her Father had died. Her mother had died. Her brother ran away. They were all gone.

She moved on to the next picture. On the plaque below that it read 'King Oliver John Queen with his new wife Queen Aphrodite Victoria Tyler Queen, new daughter Princess Brianna _Snow White_ Mackenzie Tyler Queen, adopted son Prince Roy Joseph Harper Queen, and daughter Princess Olivia _Artemis_ Grace Queen.'

In the picture, Artemis' father looked tired but had a polite smile on his face, Aphrodite and Snow White were grinning like mad men, Artemis was wearing a forced smile, and Roy looked like he was about to punch someone in the face. Artemis shook her head, remembering that day, Roy had been so mad.

She moved on to the next picture. It broke her heart to look at it. On the plaque it read 'Queen Aphrodite Victoria Tyler Queen with her daughter Princess Brianna _Snow White_ Mackenzie Tyler Queen and Princess Olivia _Artemis_ Grace Queen.'

Artemis turned away slowly and walked toward her bedroom. Aphrodite hated Artemis's nickname. She always called her Olivia. Most people did call her Olivia. Only her friends at the palace called her Artemis now.

She got to her room, surprised to find Snow White almost braking down her door.

"Snow White, What are you doing?"

The 25 year old girl turned around, "Oh. So you aren't in your room. I thought you were ignoring me. I need your help."

Artemis shook her head as she walked past the girl to her door. "No"

Snow White stared shocked. She instantly got in Artemis's way. "What was that Olivia?" She spat out.

"I said no. Now let me into my room."

"Wait a second. You said no….to me. I'm older than you."

"So what do you want, a prize?" Finally Artemis grabbed the older girl and partially threw her across the room. She defiantly walked into her room, locking the door.

Aphrodite paced in her chambers. The girl _Artemis_ was becoming more and more annoying each day. She was also becoming more beautiful. The queen quietly slipped into a room adjacent to her bedroom. Once she was in, she was confronted by another door. This one locked. She unlocked it and stepped through, careful to lock it behind her.

She walked down a long flight of stairs until she reached an underground room. It had small windows in it so sunlight filtered in from all sides.

The Queen walked up to a mirror on the side of the room. She looked at her beautiful reflection for a long while before finally saying "Mirror, Mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?"

Aphrodite's reflection soon began to ripple. It was replaced by a green floating head. It stared straight ahead. It spoke in a monotone voice saying, "You my Queen are very beautiful. Just like you namesake. But there are others who are beautiful. One that might cause you heartache."

Aphrodite leaned forward listening closely. "Your daughter, Snow White, is gorgeous. With lips red as blood, hair black as ebony, and skin white as snow. She is very beautiful. My, she did grow." As the head said this a picture of Snow White came on the mirror.

"And the other girl has come over both anger and grief. She has fought to keep herself in check. You shall see. King Oliver's daughter Olivia is the most beautiful, down to the very last speck."

As Olivia's picture appeared Aphrodite stared, obviously appalled. "Oh Mirror. How is she more beautiful than I? Or my lovely daughter Snow White? Please tell me why."

"Hair of Gold. Eyes of the Sea. Talented and Skilled. More so, than Snow White or thee."

This made Aphrodite even madder. "I must get rid of her" she said under her breath. "Please tell me mirror. It would be wonderful. If I knew how to make my daughter or me the most beautiful."

The head seemed to sigh. "To get rid of Olivia, have one of your men take her to the forest. Have him kill her and place her heart in a box. That is how you will get rid of the girl. Then tell the people that she was attacked during one of her walks."

The Queen thought it over. It was perfect. "Thank you, Mirror. I see everything clearer." Aphrodite turned to leave.

"One more thing my queen," the mirror called out. Aphrodite turned around. "Things are not always as they may seem."

With that said the Mirror turned back to a regular mirror and Aphrodite shrugged, leaving the room.

**I hope you all liked it. Thanks again to those of you who reviewed. :)**


	3. The Seven Bandits

**So, I know I just put up the new chapter yesterday, but I decided to put up another one today. You are all AMAZING. **

**First off the Seven Bandits are NOT dwarves. They are normal sized human beings between the ages 18 and 22.**

**So, no Artemis or Aphrodite, sorry :)**

**Here is: The Seven Bandits**

* * *

Well, Well, Well. Looks like you all enjoy the truth. Here is the next part of this story.

"Please your Majesty. I think we should return back to Gavinlea." A young man said as he and another rode their horses through a forest in the kingdom Azteclen.

"Ah, Alexander. Where is your sense of adventure?" asked the red-headed prince as he guided his horse, Speedy, through the trees.

"Umm. I think I left it in Gavinlea. Let's go back and retrieve it."

"No. We came out here looking for adventure and we shall find it."

"But..but. I…I heard that there were man-eating beasts in this forest."

"Oh come on Alexander. Those are just stories to scare children from running off. They tell those stories about our forests back in Gavinlea." The prince thought he heard something as he said this. He stopped his horse and stared to his left, looking for the source of the noise. When he didn't find anything he continued on his way.

"My Prince. They also say that bandits live here. The Seven bandits. Could we fight off seven men if we were attacked?"

"Oh Alexander. Now you are listening to fairytales to keep out travelers."

They heard a noise in front of them to the left. They stopped their horses as a woman in a cape came out of the words and tripped. She spilt whatever she was carrying.

The Prince jumped down from his horse and ran up to her. She had just finished putting her apples in her basket. Alexander also got down his horse and walked towards his prince and the fallen girl.

"Please, let me help." The Prince said as he helped her up. As she stood he saw her face. She had beautiful black hair and full red lips, but the rest of her face was covered in a mask. 'Umm. Apologies for my rudeness, but do you always were a mask?"

"Apology accepted and yes I do."

They stared at each other. "Is there anything I, we can help you with?"

The girl moved to his left so that she was staring at Alexander. "I have a question for you." She said to him.

"What?"

"Why do you assume that the Seven Bandits are all male? I've heard stories that 4 of them are female." The girl stared at him indignantly.

Alexander looked a little uncomfortable. "Well where we come from woman are not known for fighting. I just assumed that it was the same here."

The girl nodded slowly. Then in the distance the three heard the call of a falcon. "Falcon" the girl whispered under her breath.

The Prince and Alexander looked at her curiously as she began to twitch. Then off in the distance they heard something else. A man's voice yelling, "Swan, NOW."

The girl looked up at the two men. Her lips were curled into a smile. "Lovely night for a distraction, isn't it boys?" The men looked confused.

The girl moved her cape out of the way and pulled a sword out of its place by her side, a wicked grin on her face.

The two men looked around to see six figures step out of the forest. They all had capes and masks similar to the girl in front of them.

One of the females with red hair spoke, "Brava Swan. You're getting better each time."

"Thanks Falcon."

The Prince and Alexander looked very confused. "Wait. You're with them." The prince asked as Alexander said in a scared tone, "The Seven Bandits."

One of the seven, a dark-skinned man, stepped forward. "Now." He said softly. With that the other two male bandits and the female "Falcon" rushed forward to them. The girl standing by them, "Swan", also charged.

The bigger of the two males and Swan went after Alexander while the smaller male and Falcon came after the Prince.

Unbeknownst to the Prince and his travelling partner, their horses and belongings were being raided by the remaining three bandits.

Alex was shaking with fright as the bigger male came after him. He was very muscular and looked ready for everything. Alex kept up a good fight but forgot about Swan. She knocked him over with a heavy branch. He fell over and once he reached the ground the older male held him down as Swan tied his arms behind his back.

The Prince was a better fighter than Alex. He looked at his two competitors and shook his head saying, "Sorry, but I will not fight you. It would not be fair." This caught Falcon and the boy off guard.

"Why not?" Falcon asked suspiciously.

"You're a girl and he's a shrimp." The Prince said as if it was a well known fact.

It was hard to tell who was angrier, Falcon for being called a girl or the boy for being called a shrimp.

Suddenly the boy stepped into the shadows disappearing. The Prince stared at Falcon confused. "Where'd Shrimp go?"

"_Ninja_ goes where he wants. And I suggest not calling him a _shrimp_ again." Falcon spat out furiously.

The Prince stared at her like she was going crazy. Then suddenly something, Ninja, jumped at his back, knocking him to the ground. Falcon pushed him down into the ground using as much force as she could muster. She was so strong the prince couldn't push up.

Then Ninja grabbed his arms and tied them tightly behind his back.

The two tied up men were thrown in a pile as the other three bandits came by with the horses.

Almost everything of worth was stripped off of the horses. The dark-skinned boy led the horses as the other two girls, one with dark skin and the other with auburn hair, came up with sacks of food, clothing, and money in their hands.

"We hit the jack-pot you guys." Said the girl with auburn hair as a huge grin spread across her face.

"You thieves!" The Prince spat at them, "We need that."

Ninja stepped towards him, "I can think of plenty of people who need it more than you." He hissed.

The big Caucasian boy reached forward, pulling Ninja back.

The dark-skinned boy who seemed to be in charge said, "Now what to do with these two?"

The dark-skinned girl's right hand shot into the air, "OH OH. I have an idea." The Prince and Alexander stared at her horrified, knowing that it would be bad.

"Huddle." called the dark-skinned boy.

Alexander and the Prince waited anxiously as the seven got together in a small circle and started talking. They could only hear snippets of the conversation: "It'll be Funny", "Underwear", "Tie them to a Tree", "Gag them", "Overdoing it", "Called me a Shrimp", "Said girls can't fight".

Finally the seven came over, the girls and Ninja smiling crazily while the other two men just shook their heads.

Alexander and the Prince prepared themselves for whatever was coming next.

* * *

**So everyone, you'll find out the names of all the Bandits in a later chapter.**

**And to Toughgirlsruletheworld87, Yes I did base the story on Mirror Mirror.**

**So, I'm gonna go work on the next chapter for She Shouldn't Have Died.**

**Bye**

**~WB**


	4. Village Visits

**Hey everyone. Glad to see you guys liking this story. Your reviews bring smiles to my face. :) **

**Read the ending AN because I have an important question for all of you.**

Welcome back everyone.

* * *

Artemis walked quietly towards the kitchen. She was getting ready to head towards the village Olanie.

For the past year, Artemis had made it a custom to visit a poor village near the castle once a week. She would give them food. Since her father had died, Aphrodite had been using up most of the kingdom's money on her personal use so most of the kingdom was hungry do to high taxes.

Usually Artemis would not bring that much food because the castle couldn't have a lot of food missing. She usually brought enough food to last the whole village a day or two, sometimes more.

Artemis reached the door to the kitchen. The head cook Elizabeth was like a grandmother to Artemis like Bella.

Artemis slipped in quietly, calling "Lisa? Are you in here?"

"Yes Sugar. And I have your basket ready."

"Thank you Lisa." Artemis said as she picked up the basket. She had slipped a green cloak over her dress and brown boots on her feet. It was a beautiful October morning outside. "I'll be back in an hour or two."

"Good bye Princess."

"Bye, Lisa." Artemis said with a smile as she walked through the kitchen door.

* * *

Artemis enjoyed the easy walk through the soft snow in the forest. It was peaceful, without the sound of Snow White or Aphrodite screeching, or one of the Barons flirting. It got pretty annoying.

Just as Artemis was continuing on her way to Olanie, she heard something that made her stop. It sounded like a whinny from a horse, no two horses. There was also another noise; one that she didn't know what it was.

Artemis continued on her way until she reached a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a huge tree. Tied to it were two men: one with red hair and one with light brown.

To the left the Princess saw two horses tethered to an old, fallen log.

Turning her head back to the men, Artemis saw two things that made her giggle.

They were both gagged. They also were stripped down to their underwear.

As she began to giggle, the sound caught the attention of the men. They looked over in her direction, fear in their eyes.

The girl stepped out of the shadows and the fear immediately left the men's eyes. She took off her hood revealing her long, blonde ponytail.

She walked towards the tree. Under her breath she whispered, "Glad to see men still need women to come and help them."

She shook her head at the sight in front of her. Then she reached down and took a dagger out of her boot. The two men stared at it curiously.

"What?" causing them to look at her again. "Never seen a dagger before?"

She reached over and cut the ropes holding them to the tree. Then the two young men fell forward, face-planting with the ground.

Artemis shook her head as she bent down and cut the bonds holding the man with light brown hair's wrists. Then she turned around to the red-head finding him already standing. She smirked as he turned around. Artemis carefully cut the red-head's bonds too.

The men carefully removed their gags. Once they did, Artemis burst out in laughter.

The first man looked at her slightly offended and asked, "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

Artemis calmed down enough to talk. She ignored the question and asked her own, "Who did you make so mad that they did that to you?"

"Giants." The Prince said.

"Or," she turned to look at him, but quickly turned away because of the sight of his bare chest. She slightly blushed but kept on speaking, "Or, you were attacked by the Seven Bandits."

Alexander and The Prince stared at the blonde amazed. "How did you know?" Alex asked.

Artemis smirked as she turned to them, "I've lived in this kingdom my whole life. I've also walked through this forest many times before."

The red-head stared at her, "So you've been attacked by them too?"

"No. I've never seen them before. I've heard them though." The two men looked slightly ashamed for being caught. Artemis looked at them sideways saying "My name's Artemis by the way."

"Hello. My name is Alexander and this is Pr.." Alex began but he was interrupted by the Prince.

"Just call me Wally." Artemis nodded. "So do you want to walk with us? We're heading west."

Artemis shook her head sadly, "No sorry. I'm going East. It was a pleasure meeting you both though." She slowly put up her hood. Then she turned and walked out of the clearing.

"Wow." Wally said as he and Alex climbed on to their horses.

* * *

Artemis slowly entered the village of Olanie. No one knew that it was her that did the good deed. All the villagers knew is that someone always dropped food off in the tax house of a village. All they could do was hope it was their village's turn.

No one looked at her as she entered town. She had passed a few farms outside of town with children playing in the field. They were jumping, dancing, singing, playing. All of that had been taken away from her after her 12 birthday.

Then walking through town, she passed many stores: Barber Shops, Grocery stands, Toy Stores; the selections were endless. So many places to go and see.

She noticed the tall, bleak building in front of her. She always dropped it off there because she knew that the tax collector was honorable enough to hand out the food evenly.

Just as she was about to walk in a girl came out. She was wearing a black cape and red hair. She had freckles and pretty blue eyes.

Artemis nodded in greeting towards the girl. The girl repeated the greeting back to her.

After the red girl walked away, Artemis walked in the tax building with her basket of goodies, making sure that the hood covered her face and her hair.

Artemis knew the name of every tax collector in the surrounding villages. She stood there in the building and waited until the office was clear of everyone except herself and Benjamin Pierce.

She walked up to him and spoke in a deeper tone of voice. "Mister Pierce."

He looked up, recognizing the voice and the basket. Artemis carefully placed the assorted bundles of food on the desk Pierce just stared in awe.

Once she finished she backed up slowly. "Oh, thank you child. Bless your heart." Mr. Pierce said in obvious joy.

Artemis nodded, "Just make sure that the children get a healthy helping."

"Of course." Then they heard the sound of horses outside. Pierce and Artemis walked towards the window and looked outside seeing the royal carriage. "The Royals," Pierce spat out viciously, "they probably think they rule the whole world. Always raising taxes for parties and putting in more rules for us to follow. They must think they own us."

Artemis nodded "Some Royals are like that. I remember when King Oliver and Queen Dinah ruled. Life was easier for us all back then."

Mr. Pierce looked at her sadly "Yes, Yes. That is true."

The two turned around quickly hiding the food. They slowly walked outside to see what was going on.

They saw William, Queen Aphrodite's right hand man. Artemis backed away into the shadows of the building so that William wouldn't recognize her.

William tacked a piece of paper to the wall of the tax building and then turned to the people gathered around him.

"There has been a decree from her majesty. The Seven Bandits are placed into higher treason than they were before. They have been robbing many people in the forests. Now they have robbed some very important people who are now being hosted by the Queen. We ask you all to come to the palace and tell us if you know anything at all about this ruthless gang. Thank you and good day."

With that William left in the carriage. As he was leaving, Artemis noticed a figure in the shadows a few buildings over. The figure was a girl. A girl with red hair. The girl that Artemis had passed while going into the Tax Building. The red head seemed to be shaking her head, but then she disappeared.

One other thing that Artemis had noticed was the way Mr. Pierce had acted to the message. He seemed shocked and worried. So Artemis followed him back into the Tax Building.

Once they were inside she spoke up saying, "Mr. Pierce, May I ask you a question?"

He looked her over and then said, "Of course. You give us food. I can answer your question."

"What DO you know about the Seven Bandits?"

This question caught the man off guard. "I..I… umm Nothing. I don't know anything."

"Please, I'm just curious. I'm not going to turn you in or the Seven. I'm risking myself if I do because I'm giving you food."

Pierce sighed and said, "Oh, alright. The Seven are a lot like you in a way. Yes, they do steal from the rich, but they give to the poor. The majority, if not all, of what they "receive" from the rich they give to us villagers."

Artemis nodded her head listening carefully. "I have one more question. Is one of them a girl with red hair, blue eyes, and freckles?"

Mr. Pierce looked at her obviously interested, "Maybe. She is the one who always gives us the stuff from the Seven. She never says anything, just drops it off. Sometimes with a note. How do you know about her?"

"I bumped in to her on my way in here, and I saw her again in the courtyard outside."

Pierce nodded. "Thank you. Your food helps so much."

Artemis nodded "It's the least I can do." She turned on her heels, her basket in her arms. As she stepped outside and breathed in the cool air she felt better about what she was doing. She was happy to know that she wasn't the only one in the kingdom who cared about the well-being of the villagers.

**Well I hope you all enjoy that. I better go write the next chapter. So my question is, would you mind if I put my OC in this story? She's not one of the Seven, but she and her brother would be friends and helpers of them. I'll give you a few facts about them if I do. Then after this story, I might write one introducing my OC.**

**So either way tell me in a review or PM. Thanks for everything :)**

**~WB**


	5. Castle Meetings

**Hello you wonderful readers. So I'm not going to put my OCs in the story. Well I guess I kind of already have put one in, but what ever. He won't be a superhero just a random person needed to make this story work. So here is the next chapter: Castle Meetings**

Oh my dear readers. You are back again. So when last we met, Artemis had given food to the hungry village and she had learned more about the Seven Bandits.

* * *

"Wow." Said Wally as he and Alexander climbed on their horses as the girl, 'Artemis', walked out of sight.

They started riding towards the West.

"Umm, your Majesty, would you mind me asking you two questions?"

"Not at all Alexander." Wallace said his mind obviously on other things.

"First of all, why are we headed West?"

"I heard that the castle of this Kingdom is in that direction. Hopefully they will be able to help us out of our, predicament."Wally said pointing at how he and his traveling company were in only their underwear.

Alex nodded understanding, "But, why did you tell that girl, Artemis, that your name is Wally?"

"I did because that is my name." Prince Wally said as he guided his horse through a thick area of trees.

"That's not what I mean. Why did you not tell her you were a Prince?"

"Because I….I just didn't want her to know." Wally said looking puzzled at the path in front of him. It wasn't the path that confused him, it was the girl. She was teasing and somewhat rude, yet she was beautiful and her laugh was the most entrancing one he had ever heard. Even though she was somewhat harsh she was very cunning and smart.

Then Alex and Wally passed a pair of trees. There in front of them was a castle. Grandly built and towering towers above everything.

Aphrodite walked slowly up from her talk with Mirror. She decided that the girl would have to be killed. No one challenged the beauty of herself or her daughter, Snow.

Once Aphrodite reached her room she heard a knock at her door. "I'm coming. Coming." The Queen opened the door. She found her daughter with the head dress-maker in the whole world.

"Oh, Snow White, Phillip, Please come in." She led them to her extensive sitting room which had a lovely view of the courtyard. "You have the new designs, Phillip?"

"Yes, your majesty. I made them to your exact demands and with extra class and pizzazz." The overly skinny man said as he handed a thick booklet to the Queen.

Snow White squealed as she and her mother sat down on the couch to look at the book.

All thoughts of killing Artemis had left for a fleeting moment as Aphrodite looked at the new dress styles. They beckoned Phillip over, showing him which outfits they liked.

Just as they finished going through the dresses with five picked out for both of them, there was a knock on the door. "Enter." Aphrodite called out instantly.

Phillip packed up his books as William came in. William was the right-hand man of Aphrodite.

"Yes William?" Aphrodite asked.

"Good-bye your highnesses." Phillip called as he bowed deeply and left the room.

"What is it Willy? My mother and I do NOT have the whole day." Snow White snapped at the older man.

"Two gentlemen have arrived from the forest. From what I gather they come from the Kingdom Gavinlea."

"Oh, Gavinlea. That's such a small and petty place. Nothing important is there." Snow White mumbled.

"I am pretty sure that one of the two men is Prince Wallace, son of King Bartholomew and Queen Iris." William continued after being interrupted by the Princess.

Snow White instantly brightened, "Oh _that_ Gavinlea. It's such a wonderful place. They make the best chocolates and breed the finest dogs and horses."

Aphrodite had a mischievous look on her face. "The Prince is here you say? Come Snow White, I'm sure there is not one man who is single that can be immune to your lovely charm."

* * *

The two women barged out of the room, in hopes of the Prince liking Snow White.

Snow White and her mother ran down the hall to the throne room. Once they were outside the door they stopped running and calmed themselves down. Once they were breathing normally and looking regal, they walked into the throne room.

Once they were at the thrones, they sat down. "Bring them in." Aphrodite called to one of the guards in the room.

Then to their fascination, in came two men. One had red-hair and walked more regally. The other had light brown hair and was looking around anxiously. What really caused Snow White to giggle like a school girl and Aphrodite to smirk was the fact that the men were in only their underwear.

The men stood there in front of the two women, "Your Majesties." the red-head said as he and his companion bowed.

Snow stopped giggling as her mother spoke. "Gentlemen, how lovely to make your acquaintance. I am, as you should be well aware, Queen Aphrodite Victoria Tyler Queen, and this is my daughter Brianna Mackenzie Tyler Queen, more commonly known to the people as Snow White."

The men nodded as the one with light brown hair said, "A pleasure. My name is Alexander Matthews and this is my King and Queen's beloved son, Prince Wallace R. West."

The woman exchanged glances. He really was a Prince. "Is there anything at all we can do for you?" Aphrodite asked kindly.

"Some clothes would be nice." Wallace said stiffly.

Aphrodite nodded and waved to William. "Get the Gentlemen some clothes." She said. Then to the Prince and his traveling partners she said, "Follow him. Once you are dressed to your liking please, your highness, join us in the garden." With that said Aphrodite and Snow White walked out, leaving Wallace and Alexander to follow William.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Wally found his way in to the garden. There he found the Queen and Princess admiring the flowers. They turned and curtsied when they heard him coming.

"Your highness. Thank you for joining us." Aphrodite sappily said.

Wally returned the bow saying, "Thank you, for your generosity."

They stared at each other awkwardly (at least the Prince thought it was awkward) until Snow suggested they go for a walk.

"So, Prince Wallace," Aphrodite said, "Why, may I ask, did you and your travelling partner arrive at my castle in your undergarments?"

The Prince's eyes widened, his mouth set straight, "We were attacked in the forest, all our belongings taken away. I knew your castle was near and I was hoping for some help."

Aphrodite and Snow exchanged weird looks, "Who attacked you?" Snow White asked worriedly.

"The Seven Bandits." The Prince said quietly.

The Princess looked horrified, "Oh Mother. I knew they were getting bad, but to attack visiting Royalty? This must not stand."

"Yes, yes it musn't. Please, Prince Wallace, these fool-hearty Bandits are my citizens. We are truly sorry for your loss. Please, stay with us for a little while and let us have a ball in your honor."

"You really don't have too." Wallace said trying to get out of the ball. He didn't really like going to those awful things.

"It would please us greatly," Snow White said. Wallace took in a deep breath and nodded.

Aphrodite smiled, "WILLIAM!" she called. When the older man came wheezing slightly from his run.

Before the man could say anything, Queen Aphrodite spook again, "William, go to all the villages especially the ones near the forest and give them this message," William hastily took a pen and scroll out of a pocket in his fancy tunic, "The Seven Bandits are placed into higher treason than they were before. They have been robbing many people in the forests. Now they have robbed some very important people who are now being hosted by the Queen. We ask you all to come to the palace and tell us if you know anything at all about this ruthless gang."

William put away his paper and pen, bowed deeply and left.

Aphrodite and Snow White smiled at the Prince. "Now that that's over.. ISABELLA!" Aphrodite yelled again.

Out came an older woman who looked very tired. Wally felt sorry for her. "Yes…..your…majesty." the woman said between breaths.

"We will be having a ball in honor of Prince Wallace and his traveling partner tonight. Please give them the most comfortable guest rooms in the castle. Also make sure everything is in order. Send out invitations to all the upper class, make sure that there will be enough food, hire the orchestra, and clean this place up."

The Queen and Isabella walked away, leaving Wally and Snow White to talk by themselves.

* * *

**Well I hope you all liked that. So I'm going to tell you all now. From now on I will NOT be following the new Young Justice season. The only thing good things that's come out of it is Superman is actually acting like a father and Batgirl is there. So (although I'm not its biggest fan) I will never break up Supermartian until I have a good reason to break them up and Kaldur will NEVER EVER turn EVIL.**

**Enough said. Thanks for reading. I accept criticism. :)**

**~WB**


	6. Dark Forests and Quiet Villages

**Hey everyone, I'm back. So this chapter is just to explain the back stories of the 7. Also just a note for everyone: This will NOT be exactly like the movie Mirror Mirror. You can guess what I have and what I won't have, but I will not tell you. You just have to wait and see.**

**Dark Forests and Quiet Villages**

Welcome back my dear readers. Today we will leave the royalty and take a different turn. A turn into the dark, shadowy forest and the quiet streets of a far away village.

* * *

Falcon walked quietly on the secret, dirt paths in the dark forest. She was going to be later than usual because she stayed to listen to that puffball of a messenger. Everyone else was probably back at home-base by now.

It was probably a good thing that she stayed to listen to the message. Now they knew that the stuffed-up ruling party was looking even harder for them now.

There was one thing that was bothering Falcon as she walked through the thick bunch of trees.

The person in the dark cape. The one that covered her head and walked into the Tax Office. The one who had given food to the Tax Collector. The legend. The Food Giver.

Falcon had deduced that the Giver was a girl. She had also seen the girl's bright blonde hair before she had covered it all with her hood.

The eighteen year old girl stopped in front of a gigantic, old tree. She lightly pressed one of the knots and then pressed another one harder. Once she removed her fingers from the knot a secret door opened, revealing a long set of stairs reaching down towards the stone cave below.

Falcon stepped in, carefully shutting the door behind her. Normally people would think that the cave would be pitch-black and it wouldn't have any fresh air. It's, actually, quite the contrary. The seven had poked windows into the sides of the rooms. They easily hid the windows with shades of long vine on the outside. They could move the vines to get a breath of fresh air or some sunlight.

They also had a back entrance. It was a huge hole in the rock covered by layers of vine. **(like the hole in the rock in Tangled)**

The Seven's hidden base was a huge cave inside of a hill in a secluded part of the forest. They had a main room with two "rooms" off of it. One was used for the girls to sleep, the other for the boys.

People would also think that the cave would be horribly messy and the 7 didn't eat adequately. This was, again, quite the contrary. Even though they had the exhausting job of acting like Robin Hood, they always made sure that they had a clean place to live and good food to eat every day.

As Falcon reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked into the main room, not at all surprised to find the other 6 already eating supper.

"Hey Falcon," called Ninja as she walked up to them and sat down in front of a place setting.

"Where were you?" Swan asked as she handed Falcon the roast beef.

"Just listening to a message from the Queen." Falcon said while rolling her eyes. She placed a good helping of roast beef on her plate and then scooped some mashed potatoes next to the meat.

This caught everyone's attention. "What was the message?" asked Alpha, the leader of the team.

"Apparently, everyone is to be on high alert. They're to tell the royals if they know anything about the 7 of us." Falcon said as she cut her meat.

The others exchanged looks. A smile spread across Ninja's face, "Well I highly doubt that anybody's gonna turn us in. I mean no free money for them if we're turned in." They all nodded in agreement as they continued to eat again.

"So anything else exciting happen?" asked Glimmer, the most optimistic of the 7.

Falcon sat in her chair thoughtfully, "Well, maybe. I might have met the Food Giver."

Everyone put down their forks and stared at Falcon intently. The Food Giver was a legend just like the 7 of them were, even if they had started first. The Giver was known to give food to one village a week.

"Really?" asked Dynamite.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure it was her."

"Her?" asked Crabby, the strongest but quietest one.

"Yeah. I also caught a glimpse of her blonde hair."

"Well, this is interesting information. Thank you for sharing Falcon." Alpha said.

They finished their late meal, and then they all hit the sack after their long day at work. As they each drifted off to sleep, they dreamt of their past lives before they became the 7.

* * *

Swan was the newest member of the team. She was born Zatanna Zatara in Azteclen. At the age of 18, she watched as her father went off to war.

"_Please don't go dad. There are more than enough men. And you don't even like the queen." Zatanna whispered to her father as he prepared to leave. He had been summoned to fight with the army._

"_I don't have a choice sweetheart. Just remember, I love you." He said in the accent that his daughter loved. With that he grabbed his weapon and helmet and walked out the door, leaving Zatanna by herself._

The news came 6 months later, a month after she had turned 19; her father had died in combat. The man who gave her the news was an officer. He seemed truly sorry for the death of Zatanna's father.

But he wanted to help Zatanna. He wanted to take her in. He wanted her to become his wife. Zatanna didn't like that at all. The man claimed that Zatanna's father had given him permission to her hand. Zatanna didn't want to believe it. So the night after she was told of her father's death and her betrothal to the awful officer, she ran away.

Not looking back, she went towards the forest hoping to find refuge there. She found the group of 6. They gladly took her in. That was 6 months ago. It had been a year since Zatanna's father had died.

Zatanna chose her new name to be Swan, leaving her past behind her. She chose Swan because they may be very pretty and thought not very aggressive, but these marvelous creatures could deceive anyone. They always protected their families and could drown beasts bigger than they are.

* * *

Glimmer came to the team 5 months before Zatanna did. Glimmer was born M'gann M'orzz in the far away kingdom Martion. At the age of 20 she ran away from her home, hoping for freedom and more justice in Azteclen, the place where her uncle, J'onn lived.

"_But, Mother.."_

"_No, M'gann. It is not proper. You cannot be out this late again. Do you hear me?"_

"_Mother times are changing. I'm not a little girl anymore. You need to let me explore the world, become my own person."_

"_As long as you live under my roof, you will listen to me and follow my rules. Curfew is at 8."_

_Tears started to burst into M'gann's eyes as she ran for her room. She locked herself in there, vowing not to stay another night in that house._

M'gann packed her bags and left at the stroke of midnight, leaving her family behind.

She came to Azteclan a year later after wondering the world. She finally came there because that's where her beloved uncle lived. But when she came to the place she had been told he stayed, she found out that he had gone back to his homeland for a family emergency.

M'gann was lost, having run away from her family. Then she heard rumors of a group of warriors in the forest. They were cunning and brave, everything M'gann always wanted to be.

She found them on accident one day. They gladly accepted the girl into their group.

They call her Glimmer, because she always has a smile on her face and she's always optimistic.

* * *

Crabby came two months before M'gann did. Crabby was born Conner Kent in Azteclen. His mother died when he was only one. His father disappeared once his mother died. Conner was sent to an orphanage.

When he turned 21, he set out from his make-shift home to find a place to settle. He found the place where his mother and father had lived. As he looked around he found a trunk. In it were many papers including a copy of his birth-certificate. His mother's name was smudged out but his father's was clear as day: Clark Kent.

Clark was the second in command of the Royal Guards/Army. Conner set out again, hoping to find his father. What he saw when he got there was less than pleasing.

"_Please, Sir. I have proof that you are my father." Conner said pleadingly._

"_I never had a son. I think you have your facts mixed up. I ask you to please leave my office immediately." Clark said looking away. There was a hurt sound in his voice._

Conner left and never came back. He found the 4 in the forest. They eagerly accepted him because of his abilities.

They called him Crabby, because he almost always was in a bad mood, not talking to anyone.

* * *

Dynamite joined the team a year before Conner did. She was born Raquel Ervin in Gavinlea. Her parents encouraged her exploring and adventurous nature.

Raquel explored the world until she came to the forest of Azteclen. There she saw three warriors fighting three knights. That's when she noticed another knight sneaking up behind the dark-skinned male warrior.

Raquel drew the sword from her side, drawing her hood tighter around her face. She then struck out, knocking the knight to the ground. The three were in awe.

"_Where'd you learn to fight like that?" Falcon asked._

"_My parents always encouraged my love of adventure." Raquel answered._

_The three talked silently together, until turning back towards Raquel._

"_Raquel Ervin of Gavinlea, would you join us in our efforts against the unjust?" Alpha asked gently with a kind smile on his face below his mask._

_Raquel's face brightened. "I would be honored."_

So the 21-year old joined their fight. She chose the name Dynamite because she was the one who made the team's rare explosives and she helped make up some of the most devious plans.

* * *

Alpha was the third one to join the team, a year before Dynamite. He was born Kaldur'ahm in Atlanteon. There he served his King, Orin, for many years.

At the age of 21, he set out vowing to one day come back to the castle. He wanted to find a noble cause to help.

"_Good-bye my King and Queen." Kaldur said bowing._

"_Good-bye Kaldur. We will miss you." The King said._

"_Good-bye Kaldur. Good luck." Queen Mera said._

_Kaldur left to say good-bye to his friends. "Good-bye Garth. Farewell Tula. I wish you both luck and fortune here in Atlanteon." He said to his two closest friends._

"_Good-bye my friend. And good luck to you also." Garth said smiling._

_Tula hugged Kaldur saying, "I'll miss you Kal. Be careful."_

_Kaldur left the one place that had been his home for most of his life._

Kaldur found Falcon and Ninja in the Forest of BonLent in the kingdom Azteclen . He became one of them.

They gave him the name Alpha because he was a natural leader and he became the team's leader.

* * *

Falcon left two months after her friend Ninja did and a year before Alpha did. She was born Barbara Gordon. Her father was the chief of all the Royal Guards and all the army men.

Barbara wanted nothing more than to become part of the guards or part of the army. She hated the anarchy but she wanted the adventure. Her father did not like the idea.

"_But Father..."_

"_No buts Barb. It's too dangerous for a young lady like you."_

"_I'm growing up. I'm sixteen now; you need to let me try this."_

"_I don't need to do anything. You will not be one of my men. That's final." Jim Gordon was furious. A woman in the army? A woman in the Royal Guard? It was unthinkable; even it was his beloved daughter._

Barbara ran away. She wasn't going to stay in a place where they wouldn't let her become what she wanted to be. Her best friend had run away two months before. She was hoping to find refuge with him.

The name Barbara took on was Falcon. She took the name because of her amazing eyesight and her Falcon Call.

* * *

Ninja was the one who started it all. He was born Richard Grayson. His parents died when he was at a young age. He was adopted by Baron Bruce Wayne. There he felt like he was closed off from his free, original life.

"_But Bruce, I can't help it." Richard said to the man who had raised him from a young age._

"_You're going to have to help it Richard. You can't do anything right. Here in _civilized_ community you do __not__ climb trees, run around, talk non-stop, gouge yourself with food, the list keeps going. You have to understand this right now." Bruce said angrily to the teenager._

_Richard nodded stiffly and went up to his room._

That evening he ran away to the forest where he couldn't be bothered by stupid rules. There he helped those who need while taking from those who want.

He later became known as Ninja because of his sneaky ways he had learned in his days of the travelling circus.

* * *

The team all knew each other's identities, but they promised not to speak their real names unless it was an emergency. They all left behind their past lives and took on the adventurous one of the Seven Bandits.

* * *

In a far-away, quiet village, there lived a young man and his wife. They had been married for two years now, and the happy couple had just found out that the woman was pregnant, two months in.

They were so happy and proud, that one day, in the next few months, that would have a new baby to brighten their day.

The wife was mad because now she couldn't do her job for awhile. Her husband promised her a trip to visit their friends, hoping they would provide her enough adventure to last a year.

* * *

**So there you have it. Right now in the present: Kaldur is 22, Conner is 21, M'gann is 21, Raquel is 21, Zatanna is 19, Barbara is 18, and Richard is 18. Artemis and Wally are 20.**

**Thanks for everything you wonderful readers**

**~WB**


	7. There's Going To Be A Party

**S****o, hello again everyone. So it's been longer than I would have liked since my last update. I hope you like this. It's more of a filler.**

**There's Going To Be A Party**

Artemis walked quietly. She had made it back to the castle grounds, now all she had to do was get back inside. The kitchen entrance was blocked, and Artemis was planning on asking Lisa why, so instead, the Princess headed for the Maid's Entrance. She knew that there she could enter securely into the castle without being caught.

She was close to the entrance when she heard voices coming her way. She quickly hid behind some of the tall bushes where she was hoping not to be found. The voices were getting louder and louder until it sounded like they were right next to her. She decided to take a small peek. Back when her mother was still alive, she had trained Artemis many things including how to be sneaky.

So, Artemis called upon her mother's training. She looked out to see three guards. One was the Captain of the guards, Jim Gordon, another was the second in command, Clark Kent. The other one was one of the newest members, Giovanni Zatara. He had joined about a year ago. Six months ago his summons was over and he had gone home, but for some reason he came back. Artemis still didn't know why.

The guards stopped moving right in front of the bush Artemis was hiding behind as their conversation became more animate.

"Really, Giovanni. It's been six months and you haven't found her yet. You need to move on." Clark said as he stared at the other two men. He was easily bigger than the other two, "And you Jim. Barbara's been missing for, what, 4 years now? You definitely need to move on."

This brought memories back to Artemis. Barbara Gordon was Artemis's only friend, but about 4 years ago she disappeared. Now Artemis didn't have any friends outside of the kitchen staff and the cleaning staff.

Obviously, Gordon was mad at Clark too. "You have no right to talk about children, Clark. Barbara and Zatanna ran away. _You_ kicked your son out."

This caught the others off guard.

"What? I…I don't have a son." Clark stuttered.

Gordon narrowed his eyes, "You don't, my foot. I saw him when he came looking for you. He looks exactly like you, his last name is Kent, and he claims his Birth Certificate says you are his father." Clark was about to say something but Gordon continued, "Don't even say he lied about his Birth Certificate. I looked into your past. You were married and you had a son. But your wife died of a disease. So, I'm guessing that after your wife died, you dropped your son off at an orphanage and came here."

Clark's eyes widened. He quickly turned and walked back the way he had come. Gordon and Giovanni turned and walked the way they were originally going.

Artemis shook her head at the adults. Then she remembered where she was originally going and she turned and crossed the few yards to the Maid's Entrance.

Artemis easily entered through the Maid's Entrance. She walked swiftly towards the kitchen wanting to know why it was blocked outside.

Artemis entered the kitchen to see people everywhere, making multiple different kinds of food. Artemis saw Liza just putting cookies into an oven.

"Liza, what's going on?" Artemis asked curiously.

Liza snarled, "Oh, Aphrodite decided to have a party."

Artemis smirked, "Why?"

"Oh, some Prince showed up in his underwear. I wouldn't be surprised if Aphrodite's hoping the Prince likes Brianna."

"That wouldn't surprise me. Maybe we should warn this Prince." Artemis said giggling.

"Yes, maybe. Now, maybe you should leave and get ready for this ball."

"Ha! Like Aphrodite would let me come. She wouldn't want me to steal the Prince from her beloved daughter, Snow White." Artemis said fluttering her eyelashes and smiling flirtingly. She burst out laughing as she turned and left. Liza shook her head at the Blonde Princess as she returned to her work.

Artemis walked slowly down the hallway, her green cloak hanging on her arms. Then as she was about to turn around a corner she heard voices. She stopped and peeked around the corner. There she saw four men who she recognized immediately: King Orin of Atlanteon, Baron Bruce Wayne of Azteclen, Famous archeologist J'onn J'onzz of Martion, and Ambassador Charles Ervin from Gavinlea. They were all talking about something.

"It's unlike her though. She isn't one to disobey orders or un away." J'onn said.

"Yes. My….son….. usually was very obedient but the nhe just desappered." Wayne said sadly. King Orin and Ambassador Charles were trying to console the other two.

'_What is wrong with adults?'_ thought Artemis as she walked the rest of the way to her room.

**So that wasn't super long, but oh well. Hopefully the next one will be longer. I gave Raquel's dad a name. Thanks for reading.**

**~WB**


	8. Preparing For The Ball

**Oh My Golly Giants Batman. Where has the time gone? I know I haven't updated anything in a long time. I could write a whole page of excuses, but you don't want to read that do you? Well long story short, I've been away from home without a computer and I had writer's block. So I'm working on writing more. I'm so sorry how long this took.**

**Roy: Really Water. You could have at least tried to write more.**

**Me: Oh come on Roy, I tried. I just wasn't in the writing spirit.**

**Roy: Sure, sure. So you say.**

**Kaldur: Come on Roy. Leave her alone.**

**Me: See, that's why Kal's my favorite.**

**Roy: Really, your name doesn't suggest it at all.**

**Robin: What's going on? Roy, are you being mean to the writers again?**

**Me: Wow. It's **_**the**_** Robin. You're a legend. **

**Robin: Thank you. I know.**

**Wally: Why does Rob get all the publicity and all the girls?**

**Me: OH MY GOLLY GUMDROPS! IT'S WALLY! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**Wally: See Robby. I **_**am**_** awesome.**

**Robin: No, this girl is just so crazy that she thinks that.**

**Wally: No fair.**

**Roy: Wait I thought Kaldur was your favorite.**

**Me: He is. But I love all you guys. And now everyone is here except….**

**Conner: What's going on?**

**Me (in a whisper): It's Conner.**

**Conner (looking around): Is she scared of me?**

**Me: No. You're just so awesome, that I'm in awe.**

**Conner: Okkkkkkkkk.**

**Robin: See what you started Roy? Now we're all here.**

**Me: NO, DON'T LEAVE! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Kaldur: It may be best if we leave. Your readers may want to read your story.**

**Me: I guess you're right.**

***The guys get up to leave***

**Roy: Oh and because she's not special enough, Water doesn't own anything.**

**Robin: Be nice Roy.**

**Me: Yeah put a sock in it.**

**Wally pulls out a sock with a smirk on his face (why he carries around extra socks we will never know). Roy starts to back away when he sees the speedster, but Conner and Kaldur hold him allowing Wally to stuff the sock into Roy's mouth. Then Robin pulls rope out of nowhere and hog-ties Roy. Then they left, Conner and Kaldur carrying Roy out, leaving me in hysterics.**

**Me: Guess that was a bit long huh? I never expected them all to show up. And I for sure didn't expect them to actually put a sock in Roy's mouth. Well, here is Preparing For The Ball.**

* * *

Artemis slowly changed out of her muddy, dark-green dress and into an old, light grey dress. It was torn in some places and had a patch or two.

During her free time she enjoyed reading, but she also liked to help prepare the castle for major events, such as balls. She thought it was the best way she could repay the maids and cooks.

While working on cleaning the ballroom and baking the tall cake, Artemis learned that it was going to be a masked ball.

So after working and cleaning for hours, she returned to her room two hours before the ball. Artemis laid down onto her soft bed and allowed herself to drift off into sleep.

* * *

"You're majesty….you're majesty." Artemis heard somebody call her, pulling her out of her deep sleep. She slowly yawned and sat up, stretching her arms.

Artemis turned to see Liza standing there, smirking.

"What is it Liza?" Artemis asked sleepily.

"Well, if you were planning on going to the ball, it starts in 15 minutes."

That caused the Princess to instantly wake up. "What!" Artemis quickly jumped out of her bed and ran to her closet. "Liza, could you help?" Artemis asked as she rummaged through her dresses.

"As you wish, you're majesty." Said Liza as they went into their before ball routine. Artemis picks out the dress and shoes while Liza gets out all the make-up and accessories for the Princess to choose from.

After 10 fast passed minutes, Artemis was finally ready to go. She wore a stunning, dark blue dress. It was long sleeved with the ends of the sleeves going down to the floor. The dress completely covered her silver inch-high heels. Around her neck was a silver chain with a crescent moon shaped sapphire charm on it.

Lisa decorated Artemis's face with makeup. They used all natural colors because they help bring out her natural beauty. Artemis's golden hair was expertly curled. Her now curly locks went down to her mid-back. Then a silver ribbon was tied into her hair.

Lisa stepped back to view the work they had down. "Oh Princess. You're beautiful." Artemis turned around to the full length mirror. She gasped, her eyes widening. She had never looked or felt this beautiful. Artemis slowly turned her hips, trying to get a good look of herself.

"As for your mask…." Lisa said drawing Artemis's attention towards her. In Lisa's hands was a family heirloom of Artemis's. It was a beautiful domino mask made of a beautiful silver pattern with lining made of gold thread. At the ends, there were two pieces of gold ribbon.

"Oh Lisa!" Artemis exclaimed as another unexpected surprise took her over. "Where on earth did you find this? I thought Aphrodite sold most things of worth here." She gently picked the mask out of the older woman's hands.

"Well as you know, that mask is very old. About a hundred years ago when the first Lance took the throne, he held a masked ball. His bride-to-be was wearing that very mask. It has been passed down through the generations, loved and cherished and sometimes used at extremely special events. Your mother, about a year before she passed, knew she was ill. So she decided to hide the mask, not only because of its value throughout her family-past, present, and future- but also because of a personal value to herself. She wore that mask when she first met your father. I was the only person she told where she hid it. She told me to give it to you when you're ready. I think you're ready."

Artemis stared at the mask in her hands. Then she suddenly started to shake her head, "No Lisa. I could never wear this. It's too fragile. And if Aphrodite finds this, I may never see it again.

"No Olivia. Your mother would want you to wear it."

Artemis stared at the mask, remembering the days when the mask and many other family treasures were kept in glass cases in the Treasure Room.

Artemis and Roy would sit there forever with their parents telling them the story belonging to each and every priceless item.

Over the years since her father's remarriage, Artemis has been hiding the most precious family treasures, afraid of what Aphrodite might do to the things that remind her of who she is and of the people she loves. She had never seen this mask since her mother's death.

"Okay. I'll wear it. I'll wear it for mom."

Lisa smiled and carefully placed the fragile mask on the beautiful princess's face, tying the golden ribbons in her golden hair.

Just in time too, because the bells signaling the start of the ball had rung.

"Good luck," called out Lisa as the princess left the room, because they both knew what was truly at stake.

* * *

All eyes turned to the beautiful blonde young lady as she walked down the stairs. All eyes including those of the red-headed prince.

* * *

**Ok, I know this was really short and it's been forever since I've written. But I'll try to write more.**

**Sorry again  
~WB**


	9. Meeting The Prince

**Hey everyone. Thank you so much for tolerating my spontaneous updating. I was going through my chapters and I noticed that my dates are a little confusing. So from the first chapter until right now it's been the same day. Hope I didn't confuse you guys 'cause trust me, I confused myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Meeting The Prince**

Wally waited in the ballroom for something to happen. His riding companion had gone back to Gavinlea, to explain the situation to the King and Queen. Wally was asked to stay. The main reason he did stay was because his horse had grown sick and he wasn't about to ride one of the Azteclian's horses. You never know what might be on those things, especially the ones that the Queen had shown him were not being used. Let's just say those horses wouldn't last a mile. And there was no way Wally was going to leave his horse behind.

So Alexander had gone back and to tell King Bartholomew and Queen Iris what was going on.

So now, Prince Wally was left to fend for himself here in Azteclen. Of course he was a little worried, especially with the way that the Queen and Princess stared at him.

And then suddenly Wally heard gasps go around the room and the music stopped. He turned to see the most beautiful young woman he'd ever seen gliding down the stairs. Wally stared. She seemed so familiar. But he just couldn't place her.

"Who's that?" Wallace asked Snow White who had just walked up to him, probably to ask for a dance.

"I don't know." The Princess said, anger and possibly jealousy laced in her voice.

The Prince couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful young lady. "Excuse me, you're majesty." Wally said as he bowed and left Briana and went to ask the other girl to dance.

* * *

Artemis slowly climbed down the stairs. She wasn't used to all the attention she was gathering tonight. People stared at her and her beautiful outfit.

She saw many of the older members of the court staring and whispering about her mask. Artemis reached the bottom of the steps and looked around. People were staring at her from every angle and point of view.

And then Artemis was surprised to see a man who had originally been standing by Briana, walk up to her. He had on a fancy pink and white suit, that Artemis had a feeling wasn't really his style. He had a beautiful white mask on that made the whole thing look even more ridiculous.

But Artemis looked beyond the gaudy costume to the man beneath. His bright green eyes looked shocked and mystified and his gleaming smile brought a sense of warmth and calm to the whole situation. And then Artemis looked at his hair. His bright red hair made him look young and slightly foolish, but that worked for him in the Princess's mind.

The one thing, though, that threw Artemis for a loop was the fact that the man seemed so familiar. She could have sworn she had seen this goofy man before she just couldn't place it.

The man smiled when he reached her. He bowed and said, "May I have the honor of accompanying you in a dance?"

Artemis smiled at his manners. She wasn't treated like that very often. "It would be my pleasure, kind sir." She said as she curtsied.

He held out his hand and they began to dance around the room as the music began to play again. Soon others began to dance around them, but Briana continued to glare daggers at Artemis and the man.

"So," Artemis began with a smirk growing across her face, "That's a lovely outfit."

The man rolled his eyes, "Yes I know. I had help picking it out."

Artemis laughed "I think it would look best in the dark."

"I could not agree with you more, beautiful." The man said as he spun her around. Artemis blushed at being called 'beautiful', she most definitely was not used to that.

The man was staring at Artemis hard as if he were trying to remember something, "What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing," he said back, "It's just that, I could have sworn I met you before."

Artemis stared at him shocked "Yes, I have that feeling, too. And you would think I would recognize you with that wild hair of yours."

The man nodded. They soon began to ask questions trying to place where they had seen each other before.

The whole ball had gone by fast, so fast that Artemis could hardly believe it was over already. She had danced with no one but the red-headed man and he danced with no one but her. They had found out much about each other, but still couldn't get rid of the feeling that they have met before.

Finally someone gathered everyone's attention. He said that for the last song, everyone was to remove their masks. Suddenly the music began to play, and Artemis looked over at the man. They both slowly took off their masks and looked at each other.

"It's you." They both said at the same time as they slowly began dancing.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" Artemis asked completely shocked."

"I'm the Queen's guest."

"_You're_ Prince Wallace Rudolph West of Gavinlea?" Artemis asked in complete wonder.

"Yeah I guess I am. So what are you doing here?" Wally answered.

"Well Wallace," Artemis said because she saw how she cringed when she said it the first time; he did cringe again, "I live here."

"You live here?" Wally seemed to think and then his eyes widened, "Are you Princess Olivia Grace Queen, daughter of King Oliver and Queen Dinah?"

"Wow. You guys really do study the world's history over in Gavinlea."

Wally smirked, but that quickly turned into a frown, "Why'd you tell me your name was Artemis. At least Wally is a nickname of Wallace."

Artemis smiled sadly, "Artemis is my nickname. My brother started calling me that and it kind of stuck."

"You're brother?" Wally looked confused. "Oh you mean the orphan your parents took in?"

Artemis glared at the red-head, "He may not have been blood related, but he was a closer and better brother than _Snow White_ is a sister." She said 'Snow White' like she was some kind of disease.

"At least you have siblings." Wally said.

"At least you have parents." Artemis countered.

"No I don't. My parents died when I was 12. My aunt and uncle took me in."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Artemis said genuinely, "But at least your aunt and uncle love you."

"Ahh, you've got me there, Blondie." Wally said, his goofy smile back on his face.

That's when Artemis saw it out, of the corner of her eye: Aphrodite and Briana glaring at her. Then suddenly Aphrodite called a few guards over and they had a little chit chat, an evil smile crossing Aphrodite's and Briana's faces.

"Oh great." Artemis mumbled as she tensed and prepared to run.

"What is it?" The Prince asked concerned.

"Nothing Wally, but I have to go. It was great talking and dancing with you." And then Artemis took off, mumbling something about idiotic high heels and how it's impossible to run in them.

Once she got into the hallway she remembered something: the whole reason she wanted to go to the dance. She wanted to ask the Prince for help. Help in taking down Aphrodite's tyranny and placing a good leader on top of the throne. And there was also one hope inside of her. A hope that maybe the Prince could help her find her brother.

But it was too late for all of that now. She would have to fend for herself, because of her own stupidity and forgetfulness.

So, she began to run. But as she ran, she carefully hid her delicate mask inside a secret pocket in her dress. Artemis was so glad that this was her favorite dress, because it gave the perfect place to hide her mask.

Artemis was half-way to her room when she was surrounded on all sides by guards, not the castle guards that Artemis saw every day. These guards were part of Aphrodite's secret service. These guards would do anything for their mistress. They were as loyal as an animal is to someone who feeds it.

"The Queen wishes to speak to you." One guard said as he reached forward to grab her.

"Well we can't always get what we wish for." Artemis said as she knocked the guard to the ground. She tried to fight her way through the guards but it was no use. In a few minutes they had captured her, tied her up, and had her standing in front of Aphrodite and Briana in their sitting room.

"We are not happy, Olivia, not happy at all." Aphrodite said.

"Well, that's fine and dandy for you. Now, would you mind letting me go?" Artemis said.

"We are sick and tired with you, Olivia. Guards you know your orders." Aphrodite said dismissively.

Six of the eight guards disappeared. The other two grabbed Artemis's arms and lead her out deep inside the forest, deeper than she had ever gone.

"Do you think this is far enough?" asked one of them.

"Yeah, do you want to kill her?" The other asked.

"It would be an honor." The first one said.

Artemis knew that she wasn't going to go down without a fight. So at what she thought was the last possible second before the one guard stabbed her to death, she kicked behind her and nailed one guy with so much force that it knocked him out.

The Princess turned to see the other guard had out a sword and was looking between his fallen comrade and her.

"Oh, you've done it now missy." The guard said as he came at her with the sword. Again at the last possible second, Artemis dodged out of the way. She had to laugh when the guard fell to the ground and didn't get up. He had come at her so hard that his own momentum had knocked him out.

Artemis quickly grabbed his sword and cut her wrists free. She looked around to see where exactly she was when everything went black.

* * *

**Well. There you go. Hope you liked it.**

**~WB**


	10. Who's The Girl?

**Hey everyone. How's Life? So everyone have a good June/July/August? I guess it's not over yet. Oh well. So life is a little hectic over here right now. Sometimes I feel like emailing my friend with the message 'SOS!' Well now I'm rambling on. Hope you enjoy**

**Who's The Girl?**

Falcon woke up from her sleep and looked around confused. She could have sworn she had heard a noise. Glimmer, Dynamite, and Swan were still sleeping, though. This confused Falcon even more. If she had really heard a noise, wouldn't the others have heard it too?

Still, Falcon wondered if she really did hear something. So, she quietly slipped out of the girls' room and into the living area. There, standing next to the table, were Ninja and Crabby conversing quietly.

Falcon slowly walked up to them. "Hey." She whispered quietly. The two turned towards her.

"You heard something too?" Ninja asked his friend. Falcon nodded.

"We were planning on checking it out." Crabby said as bluntly as ever. Falcon nodded again as she headed for the corner of the room where they put their weapons and their masks. Crabby and Ninja followed, the three of them slipping on their masks and capes and grabbing their swords.

Then Falcon followed the two outside. _'Of course it would be Ninja and Crabby.'_ Falcon thought. _'Crabby has good senses thanks to his experiences in the orphanage_ **(AN: a story for another time) **_and Ninja has extra good senses because of his time in the circus and his extra long time out in the forest. That's probably how I heard the noise, too. I had been in the forest so long that my senses were better than most humans. I also don't sleep as soundly as I did in the city.'_

The three snuck out side. That's when they heard the talking and it was coming closer. Ninja and Falcon climbed the nearest trees while Crabby hid in a thick bush.

Then the voices stopped coming closer. Once the voices were stationary for a minute or two, the three members of the seven came out of their hiding places. Then they headed for where they heard the talking.

As they approached quietly, the talking turned into screaming and what sounded like someone falling to the ground. The vigilantes exchanged glances and hurried towards the sounds.

When they got there they found a girl in a fancy ball gown. Laying on the ground by her, were two guards.

Falcon and Ninja recognized the uniforms as those of the Queen's Secret Service. The girl was trying to cut some rope that was holding her wrists behind her back.

Finally the girl had her wrists free and was starting to look around.

Falcon shared a quick, frantic look with Ninja. _'There's no way some nosey girl is going to find my fortress of solitude that I've protected for four years.'_

Ninja had the same look on his face. He signaled Crabby to move in. This was a situation they'd practiced over the years.

The next thing Falcon knew, the young girl was laying on the ground.

"Could you have hit her any harder?" Falcon asked Crabby sarcastically.

"Hey, it got the job done, didn't it?" Falcon rolled his eyes at his answer

"So what should we do with her?" Falcon asked. The sun was starting to rise, but it was still too dark to see anything distinguishing about the girl.

"I don't know. If the queen was trying to kill her, there are two possibilities why. One being she is an insane criminal and we should kill her because she would be our enemy, too. The other option is she's a rebel, like us, and she could be a great asset." Ninja said.

After much debate, the girl was tied up and brought into the Seven's hideout. Crabby stayed awake to watch her as Ninja and Falcon went back to their rooms for much needed sleep.

Falcon finally fell back asleep as she was thinking of how familiar the other girl was.

Falcon was the last one up, which was very unusual. She got dressed and put on her mask, thinking of the girl in the fancy dress. Then she stepped out into the living room where Ninja was sitting in front of the girl, while everyone else went about their normal routines. The girl was up and looking around, obviously wanting to be untied.

Falcon looked at the girl closely and was nearly shocked out of her skin.

It was all just as she remembered it. Silky blonde hair, a slender figure, and those piercing, gray eyes.

It was her old childhood friend Artemis. In other terms, Princess Olivia Grace Queen.

**Well there you have it. I didn't really like this one that much. I'm sorry that it's way shorter than the last one. I've noticed that the chapters are usually longer when I type them right away instead of writing them out first. Well I'll keep trying. Hope you all liked it.**

**~WB**


	11. Meet the Seven

**Hey everyone. I'm back. Okay, I really need your guys' opinion on this story. Do you like where it's going? Is it going to slow? Do you want to see something or someone else in the story? Just say so.**

** Hope you enjoy. Me no own.**

**Meet The Seven**

Artemis slowly regained consciousness. Her head was pounding really hard. She noticed her wrists and ankles were tied together. Artemis slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

Sitting in front of her was a young man with dark skin. He was wearing a black mask and a long black cape. He had short blonde hair and was holding a long sword.

Then Artemis glanced around the room. The whole room looked like it was inside some kind of cave. Or some kind of a dug out hill.

Sitting at a table to Artemis's right were three young ladies eating something. They wore masks and capes similar to the young man's. One of the girls had beautiful, auburn hair that went to a little below her shoulders. Another one had raven black hair that went to her upper back. The last one had darker skin and short black hair.

To Artemis's left were two more young men. They both had black hair and they wore masks and capes like the others. One was shorter than the other, though. They were sitting in a corner, conversing quietly, and watching her.

Artemis looked back to the young man in front of her. He was facing the other two young men. Then suddenly the man stood up and walked towards the other two men. Then the smaller of the two other men came over and sat in front of her.

Artemis looked at the boy. He seemed to be about her age, maybe a few years younger. Artemis stared at his half hidden face; there was something familiar about him.

That's when another girl came out of a room behind the boy in front of Artemis. She had long, gorgeous red hair and, like the others, was wearing a mask.

'_It's her. The girl from the village. The one who brought the tax collector the things from the Seven.' _Then Artemis looked around. _'Seven other peoples in here. Some random place that looks like it's inside of a random hill. Oh wow! It's the Seven!'_

Artemis turned back to the red-head that she had seen back in the village. Besides the fact that Artemis had seen her in the village, there was something else about the girl that was extremely familiar.

"So," Artemis said breaking the silence, "You guys are the Seven Bandits, aren't you?"

The seven other people exchanged glances, and then the dark skinned male said, "Depends on who's asking."

Artemis smirked, "Depends on who's asking, 'Who's asking?'"

The dark haired boy and the red haired girl in front of Artemis both held back gigantic grins.

Artemis sighed, "How 'bout this. I'll tell you my name, _if_, and only if, you tell me your names, or your code names among each other."

The seven exchanged glances again. The dark skinned girl asked "How will we know you're not lying?"

Artemis looked at her and said, "How will _I_ know you're not lying?" Nobody said anything in answer to that. "I have no reason to lie, other than the fact that I'm being held against my will. I wouldn't be surprised if one of you seven knocked me out and dragged me here."

Again silence filled the room. "One question," the shortest male said. "Why was the queen trying to have you killed?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Let's just say we don't agree on everything." The seven looked at her curiously. "I did something that she didn't like very much. I think it offended her and her 'darling' daughter. And if it makes you feel any better, seeing as how you guys _are_ the Seven," this got her a few looks, "I'm the one who gives food to the villages."

Artemis wasn't sure if she should be telling them that, but it seemed like a way to get them to trust her.

The Seven all exchanged quick, curious glances, but they stayed silent. Then the red-headed girl spoke up, "I think we can trust her."

5 of the other 6 looked at her curiously. The dark haired boy in front of Artemis spoke up, "I agree."

"If they believe that this girl can be trusted, then I do too." The dark skinned man said. The auburn and black haired girls nodded their heads in agreement. The other boy and girl still looked unconvinced.

"What if they're wrong about her, and she squeals on us." The dark skinned girl asked suspiciously.

"Huddle." The dark skinned boy called out. The seven walked to the other side of the room. Artemis stayed right where she was. She didn't want the two members of the Seven to trust her even less.

Finally after many hushed whispers and pointed gestures, the Seven walked back over.

The youngest male walked up to Artemis and started to untie her, "Guess what? You get to join our club!"

Once she was untied Artemis stretched her arms and stood up. "Thanks. Call me Artemis." A look was passed between the two members of the Seven who had originally stood up for Artemis.

The dark skinned man nodded, "Hello Artemis. My name is Alpha." Then he pointed to the girl with dark skin, "That is Dynamite." Dynamite nodded in greeting. Then Alpha pointed to the boy who had originally not trusted Artemis, "This is Crabby." The boy just glared at her. Artemis had to hold back a laugh at his name, although he was well named.

Then the rest of the team introduced themselves. The girl with black hair held out a hand in greeting, "Hi. My name is Swan." Artemis shook her hand happily.

Then the one with the auburn hair came forward. "It's a pleasure meeting you. My name is Glimmer." Artemis put on a cheerful smile as she greeted Glimmer. The girl seemed a little too cheerful for Artemis's taste.

Then the other man came forward, "Hey Artemis. I'm Ninja. It's whelming to meet you."

Artemis shook his outstretched hand hesitantly, "What's 'whelming' mean?"

"Don't even bother asking him about his special usage of the English language. We've been best friends for over 10 years and I still don't understand it all the time. My name is Falcon." The last girl said.

"Thanks Falcon. I'm fine with Ninja's use of English. I had a friend like him once."

"Yeah well, the world is full of crazies. We just happen to be friends with some of them." Falcon said in a loud whisper.

Artemis smiled as everyone laughed at the joke and Ninja crossed his arms and frowned indignantly. Artemis looked over the seven. They were all about her age, some a little older and some a little younger. Artemis decided that this was going to be the start of some awesome friendships.

**Well there you go. Hope you all liked it. I guess this was more of a filler than anything else.**

**~WB**


	12. The Princess Is Dead

**Hey you guys. *cowering in corner* I am SUPER sorry. Well, I guess the good news to tell you guys is...I'm not dead. I have no idea what's wrong with me. I guess you all don't want excuses, but I'm just gonna say, I had a huge change in my life (well, I guess it's not that huge compared to some things), I kinda got sucked into reading other peoples' fics, I just got addicted to Cartoon Network's old TV show Teen Titans (which, by the way, is TOTALLY awesome and I am now a HUGE BB/Rae shipper), and I had a really bad case of writer's block with absolutely no desire at all to write. So, I finally caught the bunnies of inspiration and I was able to write this down.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything important. Except the saying "Awesome Possums with squirrels on top." and my friend owns the saying, "And then she kills herself. The End."**

**The Princess Is Dead**

Wally stared up at the picture in a confused manner. He had walked down the hallway, staring at each generation of the Royal Family. The three most recent ones caught his attention immediately.

The one with King Oliver, Queen Dinah, Prince Roy, and Princess Olivia was incredibly interesting for him. He had never known his parents, but he could tell by the looks on their faces that the man and woman completely loved their children. The kids looked extremely happy, practically like they were in Heaven.

Wally had stared at the picture with what was almost jealousy in his heart. The redhead and blonde in the picture had everything. People thought he had everything, but they were wrong. Wally didn't have everything; he didn't have his mother and father. Now don't get him wrong, he loved his aunt and uncle more than anything in the world and he would do anything for them. He just would have loved to have known his parents whom he had heard so many good things about.

The picture after that made him completely forget his jealousy from before. The first thing to catch his eye was how unhappy the two children were. The princess was sulking but being patient for her father's sake, while the prince looked like he wanted to jump out of the picture and kill someone. The King looked tired and wise beyond his years.

Wally's gaze shifted to the other two women in the picture. His eyes widened and he unconsciously took a step back. The two looked like they are now, madmen. Or madwomen might be more correct. They looked like they had just become the rulers of the world. He quickly shook himself and moved on to the next picture.

There was almost too much sadness in the air around the beautiful, blonde Princess. She seemed absolutely miserable. The other two women were standing there smugly. They had an extremely proud demeanor about them. Wally couldn't help but stare into the sad, grey eyes of the Blonde Princess. He had seen those very same eyes the night before. Those eyes had completely entranced him as had the young woman they belonged to.

Just thinking of the young woman brought the Prince's anger back. News had spread through the castle like a possessed wild fire. Apparently, after she had left him, the young woman had gone outside for fresh air, but the girl had never returned. The search party came back with proof that the Seven Bandits had killed the blonde.

At first, Wally was completely depressed. He was planning on trying to talk to the princess before he had to leave for his own country. He actually thought that he might have feelings for her. But soon the feeling of depression changed to a feeling of anger and hate.

'It's one thing to rob people, but it's a whole other thing to kill people.' the red prince had thought. He had instantly started gathering a small army, and with Queen Aphrodite's blessing, Wally was going to lead the soldiers into the forest where they were going to defeat the Bandits once and for all.

* * *

"But Mother, why are we sending him out into the forest, he could be killed!" Snow White asked the Queen. She had instantly fallen in love with the handsome, young prince, and she did not want to see him get hurt.

"Oh, Snow. Don't worry." Aphrodite said soothingly to her daughter, "I know how the Royals of Gavinlea think. They will feel sorry for our loss, and the King and Queen will offer the Prince for your hand. And don't worry about him being killed, our army has orders not to let harm come upon him. The two of you will be joined in marriage, and I will become more powerful."

"But, Mother, why must we send him into the forest, if our army will protect him anyways?" Snow asked.

"Oh Briana," the Queen said close to exasperation with her daughter. "The Prince asked us if he could go. It will please him because he wants to avenge our poor, dead Princess. Also, he will be able to add some experience and ideas to our army. We will finally be rid of the horrid Olivia." The Queen then did something that resembled an evil laugh.

The dark haired princess's face instantly brightened. "We will make a good couple won't we? Life is so much easier now that Olivia isn't here."

Aphrodite's eyes widened as her arm shot out to grab her daughter's arm. She said in a whisper just loud enough for Snow to hear. "Don't say stuff like that, Snow. If you say something like that, people might start to think that we had something to do with her death."

"Oh, right." Snow said as she looked down at her delicate hands.

The Queen shook her head at her daughter. Snow had never been the brightest firefly in the forest.

* * *

"We've got to tell her." James whispered urgently to his friend. They were being treated in the infirmary. They both had nasty bruises from their trip to the woods. The Queen thought that they probably just bumped into a few things in the dark, while word was spread that they were attacked by the Bandits.

"Yeah, Jim, I know you want to be all honest and liked by all like that one Kent dude. But, do you want to have your head chopped off?" Martin replied sarcastically to the young man.

The two had woken up in the clearing with anything of value stripped away. They thought that the princess had just had a burst of adrenaline and was somehow able to knock them out. They knew she had once trained with the knights, but they had never known that she was good.

They returned to the castle and headed straight for the infirmary. The queen had thought that everything they had done was an act to prove to everyone that the Seven Bandits were behind everything. She was thrilled and was going to reward them for their "heroic" action at a huge ball in a week and a half.

"Yeah, but what will she do when she finds out we didn't kill the girl _and _we lied to her about it? We will get a slow and extremely painful death."

"No, it's not '_when _she finds out', it's '_if _she finds out.' So just don't say anything about it. Just get the reward, then quit the job, saying you want to settle down and start a family or something. Just quit worrying about it."

With that the pair fell silent, staring up at the ceiling and reflecting on their lives.

* * *

Artemis stared down at the two masks in her hands. After introductions, Swan had offered to give Artemis some clothes since she was closest to her size. The girl had given her comfortable black plants with a deep blue top. It was just right for her. Then Artemis had slipped on black combat boots that fit perfectly.

Now Artemis had a huge choice to make. In her left hand was her ancestors' mask and in her right hand was a mask given to her by Alpha. She was welcomed into the team. She was being given a chance to leave her lonely past behind, and look forward to a brighter future full of friends.

The blonde girl quietly hid her family's mask carefully, deciding that she wanted to live her life with the Bandits for the time being. She wasn't welcomed at the palace anymore anyways; they had tried to kill her. She placed the black mask on her face and the ntied her hair back in a ponytail.

This was her life now. And she was going to find out more about it.

* * *

The young man and woman walked peacefully through the cobble streets. They had left their horses, Red and Shadow, in a stable for the duration of their stay in Olanie. The man was worried about his wife riding on her house because of the fact that she is pregnant. The woman, though, knew her husband was over reacting, so she convinced him to let her go.

Now the couple were quietly enjoying themselves before they were going to head off into the forest. They had had a lovely dinner and were now just strolling through the quiet village. That is they thought they would have a quiet, peaceful stroll, but, in fact, they ran into a boy handing out papers.

The husband smirked, "Might as well see how far Aphrodite's driven this Kingdom into the ground." He handed over a small coin to the boy and looked over the paper, expecting to find something about the Queen's latest ball and her newest dress, but that's not all he found.

The beautiful woman watched as her husband's face changed: his eyes widened, his face started to turn red, and his mouth dropped open. Then it changed again to one of absolute anger. "We have to go! NOW!"

The man ran to the stables, giving last minute instructions to the teen working there. While he was gone, his wife picked up the forgotten paper. She quickly skimmed it, the title alone shocked her, "The Princess Is Dead!" As the woman looked over the article, she had the exact same reaction as her husband.

The article claimed that Princess Olivia was killed two nights ago by the Seven Bandits. It repeated over and over again, how the seven and their accomplices had to be found and killed.

'_This is not going to end well.'_

**Again everyone. I'm SUPER sorry about not updating in forever. I really hope that I'll be able to get into a good habit of updating both my stories at least once a week. Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in America.**

**~WB**


	13. Arguments and Training

**Hola. Long time no see. Uhhhh. I'm Sorry.**

**I would just like to thank Kamil the Awesome. His review kind of got me moving again. I would also like to thank Justice-gal 816 who gave me an amazing idea that I will use later on in the story. I also have an important question at the end that I would like to have your response too.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Otherwise...yeah we're not gonna go there.**

"Remind me again why we let her join us." Dynamite said angrily. She, Crabby, and Alpha stood by a table, that Ninja and Falcon were sitting at, in the Seven's hideout. Glimmer and Swan were showing the new girl, Artemis, around the hideout and the surrounding areas.

"Because." Ninja said without much thought. He and Falcon were currently in the middle of an arm wrestling battle.

Both Crabby and Dynamite were extremely angry at the two youngest members of their group. Alpha also was worried because he did not know who he had just allowed to join the group.

"Will you stop being so nonchalant about all this! We might just have let a murderer or another bandit who will rob us blind into the group! For all we know, she could work for the Queen and she might be trying to find out all of our secrets!" Dynamite yelled.

Falcon and Ninja both dropped their arms and shared a look. Then they both stood up and faced their three older friends.

"First off," Ninja said coolly, "Chill. Second off, we will be as nonchalant as we want to be until we need to be chalant. Then we will be as chalant as we can. And third off, we can trust Artemis. End of story."

Ninja and Falcon were about to sit down again, when Dynamite replied, "I don't see why you get to decide. Obviously you're not the oldest or the most mature."

This stopped the two 18 year olds in their tracks. They turned around both of their faces registering the same look. Absolute anger. "Excuse me?" Falcon said angrily. "Did you really just say that?"

Without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Because, I hate to remind you but before any of you came along, Ninja and I were doing just fine. We know what we're doing. And, you joined _our _team. If you don't like _our_ decision, then you can come over to us and talk to us like a normal human being. We say Artemis can be trusted and if you don't like that, there's the door." Falcon finished pointing towards the cave's entrance.

The two girls were in the middle of the biggest glare off ever. Most of Ninja's anger had dissipated while Falcon was talking and Crabby and Alpha had both gotten used to the idea of another member. Obviously neither girl was giving in yet though.

"Just because you were the first ones here, doesn't mean you get to boss us around."

"You know what? I've had just about enough of you're attitude. We never went through this much trouble when anyone else came. When Crabby came, you were fine. When Glimmer came, you were enthusiastic. When Swan came, you welcomed her like you were practically old friends. What is your issue?" Falcon screamed.

"My _issue_ is that I have this feeling about her. She hasn't told us anything about her."

"Yeah, and you've told us every single _little _detail about your life." Falcon said sarcastically. "You know what I think? I think, that you're jealous. You think she'll be too much competition for you, so you want her gone now."

Dynamite's eyes widened, her face growing red. "Why, you little..." She charged at Falcon, ready to kill her. Falcon instantly fell into a defensive position.

Before any fighting could actually happen though, both girls were grabbed and pulled away from each other, Alpha and Crabby pulling Dynamite away while Ninja held Falcon.

"We'll be back later." Ninja said before he dragged Falcon out of the cave.

"And this is where we catch fish, and swim when it's too hot to do anything else." Glimmer exclaimed. She and Swan had just finished giving Artemis the tour of their neck of the woods.

"Any questions?" Swan asked.

"Well, about the area, no. But about you guys, yes." Artemis said.

Swan and Glimmer exchanged glances before Glimmer replied cautiously, "What do you want to know about us?"

Artemis must have to noticed their nervousness because she let out a short laugh and quickly explained, "No, I don't want to know anything about you guys personally, yet, I know I have to gain your trust. It's just, I want to know, why? Why do you risk yourselves to do all of this?"

The other girls looked completely relieved and Glimmer answered, "It just seemed like the right thing for me to do."

Swan looked at Artemis sadly and told her, "I was never exactly poor, but I wasn't exactly the Princess. It's just," she hesitated and them continued, "Seeing the poor kids with nothing at all, I felt so bad, but there I could do nothing about it. Here though, here I can do something about it."

The look in Artemis's eyes changed from one of interest, to one of utmost respect. "That's great."

"Hey, I think Ninja said something about training after the tour. You'll love it. Training is amazing 'cause we teach each other things we never knew we could do." Glimmer said, her eyes, well, glimmering.

"I can't wait." Artemis said genuinely as the other girls lead her back in the direction they came.

The three girls walked silently listening to the peace of the woods, that is until they got closer to the cave and they heard yelling. "What the...?" Glimmer asked as the three quickly picked up their pace.

Then suddenly Ninja came out dragging Falcon and whispering to her hurriedly.

"Ninja? Falcon? What's going on?" Swan asked stopping the two in their tracks.

They turned and smiled at the three girls. "Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Ninja said.

"Oh we were just wondering if we could start training." Glimmer said with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. If you two could go tell Alpha, we'll talk with Artemis."

"Sure" They both replied walking towards the entrance leaving Artemis alone with Falcon and Ninja.

"So, what's up?" Ninja asked after they had stood there awkwardly for awhile.

"Nothin' much. What's up with all the screaming?" Artemis replied.

"Nothin' much. Just a little disagreement." Ninja replied right back.

"Yeah sure, just a _little _disagreement." Artemis said sarcastically with an eye roll.

Ninja grinned, shook his head, and shared a secret look with Falcon. "So, how was the tour?" Falcon asked her smirk growing.

"It was great. You guys have a nice set up over here." Artemis said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Falcon said.

"So," Ninja said a little awkwardly. The three stood there until they saw Glimmer, Crabby, Swan, and Alpha come out of their base. "So, you ready for training?"

* * *

"Thank you for your help, your majesty." Prince Wally said as he bowed to the Queen and her daughter. He was getting ready to leave for the forest so he can finally find those Bandits.

"You are forever welcomed. We just hope that our poor, deceased princess will be avenged." The Queen said sounding like she was about to burst into tears.

The Prince bowed once more before leading the party of 25 men out to the forest. The Bandits were going down if Wally had anything to say about it.

* * *

"So, are you good at anything?" Alpha asked.

"Well. I guess, I know a few things." Artemis said carefully. She hadn't done a whole lot of training since Aphrodite banned her training years ago, but she did work out a little during her trips to the villages. Artemis carefully got into a defensive position as Alpha stood across from her.

"Don't feel bad if you don't do good your first few times. We've been doing this for awhile now." Alpha said. The others all stood around watching the pair get ready to spar. Artemis noticed a suspicious smirk on the faces of both Ninja and Falcon.

_'I'll have to ask them what the heck they're thinking about.' _Artemis thought as she stood there waiting. She knew better than to charge. That's what rookies do. She knew that these guys weren't exactly expecting a whole lot from her. _'Boy, will I show them.'_

Finally, Alpha charged at her, but Artemis was ready. Artemis noticed that he wasn't using his full strength and she knew that she could use that against him. He aimed his leg at her legs, trying to knock her down.

Faster than the others thought she could move, she jumped out of his way and kicked Alpha in the back, knocking him to the ground. A silence filled the clearing they were in.

"That was so asterous." Ninja cried, breaking the silence. The others mumbled similar things.

Artemis smiled and slightly blushed as she helped Alpha up. "Well, now that I know not to go easy on you, do you want to try that again?" Alpha said with a smile. Artemis nodded and the two got back into defensive positions.

Sparing was one of Artemis's favorite things to do while growing up. It took awhile, but using the skill, strategy, and strength that she hasn't used in a while, she was able to beat Alpha, Crabby, Swan, and Glimmer a couple of times each. She had never been able to beat Ninja or Falcon though.

"Wow. Do you know how to use any weapons?" Swan asked.

"Well..." Artemis said not wanting to brag.

That caused everyone to laugh, "Yeah, you said that last time." Alpha said.

Artemis smiled as she looked over the ride variety of weapons. She quickly picked up a bow and quiver and walked back over to the Bandits. Before anybody could get a word out she had the bow loaded and she had shot an apple out of the tree to their right. Swan picked it up, surprised to see that the arrow went right through the core of the apple.

"Wow." And that's when the real training began.

**Ok I would really like to know how you liked this. Also I want to know if there are any other pairings you want to see in this story. I'm already using Spitfire and Red Cat, if there's anything else, just tell me.**

**Sorry Again,**

**Water Breather**


	14. Forest Fights

**Hey everybody I'm back. Sooo nothing new to say. This chapter has a lot of dialouge in it. I hope there's not too much though. I'm going to say right now that I'll put a little Supermartian in my story for sure. Not sure yet if I'll use AquaRocket just because I don't like the pairing. The main question I have for all of you is which would you prefer Robtanna or Rob/Babs. I'm going to put up a poll, so please go vote. I'm only going to use the winner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own=**

"Stay sharp, they could show up at any moment." Wally commanded the troops he was leading into the forest. He knew that these Bandits were tricky, but he was fully positive that Queen Aphrodite's best men could finally take down these criminals.

"Jim, Clark. Come with me. The rest of you stay here. Remember the signal. Call us if you're attacked." With that Wally went ahead with Jim and Clark, swords at the ready.

The trio traveled in silence, reacting to every noise. Wally could have chosen more men to come with him, but he wanted to flush the Bandits out and a lot of men would cause too much noise. He had a feeling he could trust these two not to mess up.

Then, they heard a rustle in the trees. They stopped not daring to even breathe. Their swords were ready to strike if they would be attacked. Then the rustling stopped; nothing seemed to move. Wally was about to send Clark to check it out when a bird flew from the trees.

_'Whew, it was just a bird. Thank goodness.'_ Wally thought as they turned to keep on moving. They started walking and as they turned a corner in the path, they saw a basket.

They drew up short. "Uhh, should we...?" Jim asked leaving the question in the middle of the air. Wally gripped his sword tightly, walking carefully towards the closed basket.

He stopped as he neared the basket. He heard nothing coming from it and no sound was coming from the surrounding forest. He carefully placed the tip of his sword underneath the cover of the basket. In the blink of an eye, he thrust his sword up, opening the basket and he quickly took a step back.

When nothing popped out of the basket and nothing oozed over the edge, Wally moved closer and looked inside. At first he didn't see anything, but he looked again and saw a small piece of paper.

He carefully picked it up and examined it. There was nothing on the outside, but Wally noticed that it was folded in half. He carefully opened it and read the carefully written message.

_'Wait For It'_

"What does it say, your majesty?" Clark asked.

"It says, 'wait for it'. Do you know what that might mean?" Wally asked. He wanted to find these Bandits, he didn't want to play games.

Before either of the older men could reply, they heard the sound of Old McDonald being played on a bugle.

"The signal." Wally said, "But why would...Ohhhhh. I get it."

"Really, cause I don't." Clark said.

Wally and Jim ignored Clark and turned to run, but they were stopped by the sight in front of them. There stood two of the bandits. Wally quickly swallowed. It was the male and female Bandits he made mad the last time he was in the forest.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the male one said.

"Captain Jim Gordon with his right hand man Clark Kent. And it looks like the brat we took care of a few days ago. Come back for more?" the girl asked.

Wally gulped and slowly backed up, his sword clutched tightly in his hand.

"Ahh, look Falcon. He's scared of us. Maybe we should have come off a little nicer." the boy said.

"Yes that might have been a smart idea, Ninja. Too little, too late though. You boys know, if you surrender now we'll go easy on you." the girl, Falcon, said with an evil chuckle.

Wally decided that he wasn't going to let these foolish Bandits get away with killing the princess. So he gripped his sword tightly, "You don't scare me. You will not get away with what you have done."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa cowboy. Slow down there. We're sorry if we offended you by tying you to a tree. But, if you have any complaints, please, send them to our public liaison." Ninja said in a joking tone.

"You joke after what you have done?" Wally asked furiously.

The two Bandits looked at each other curiously, "Oh No. Ninja, I think they found out, we didn't eat our vegetables in 6th grade." Falcon said faking her fear. The two burst into laughter.

Wally's eyes narrowed, "You have until the count of three to surrender yourselves. Your friends made the mistake of attacking this country's finest soldiers. They are probably already under arrest, and you will soon join them."

Ninja and Falcon stopped laughing and looked at the three men. "Are you serious?" Ninja asked, thinking that the thought of this country's "finest" actually capturing _one_ of the Seven was absolutely preposterous.

"One."

"Ninja, I think he's serious." Falcon said letting out a chuckle.

"Two."

"I wonder what he'll do once he gets to three." Ninja said to his best friend, curiosity lacing his voice.

"Three." Wally swung his sword at the two and charged. Ninja easily deflected the attack with a sword he seemed to pull out of nowhere.

"You know, your balance is really off. Maybe if you weren't so stressed you would fight better." Ninja said which just agitated the red head even more.

While the two fought with Ninja being his usual self, Falcon turned to the older men. Her eyes stayed on Jim for a while. "So... we gonna just stand here?" She asked impatiently.

The two men raised their swords and both charged at Falcon. She rolled out of the way and drew her sword. _'This is going to be fun.'_

While Falcon easily blocked the two's advances, Ninja was doing everything he could to bug Wally.

"You know if we keep meeting like this, you're going to have to tell me your name eventually. Ohhh I know, let me try to guess it. Is it George?" Wally didn't say anything but kept on trying to cut his head off. "Uh, guess not. How about Henry? Calvin? Manfred?"

Wally annoyed by his guessing, stood proudly and proclaimed, "I am Wallace Rudolph West, Prince of Gavinlea, and I order you to surrender yourself."

Ninja did a back flip away from the young man and stood there staring at the Prince. "Wow, we've never hijacked royalty before. Sweet! Now I can cross that off my bucket list."

"I said surrender." Wally said in a threatening voice as he brought his sword up, its end pointing at Ninja.

"Ahh, you see my dear _Wallace._" Ninja tried not to laugh while saying the other young man's name. "You have no authority here. You're just another rich guy who wondered into the forest unprepared. Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think we'll be surrendering today."

"I do have authority here. Queen Aphrodite, herself, sent me out here to avenge the death of her daughter."

This stopped Ninja in his tracks, he cocked his head and looked at the Prince, glee written across his face, "Somebody killed Briana? HA! Took them long enough. I don't see why they had to wait 8 years to do it though." Ninja had a thoughtful expression on his face.

Wally swung his sword again, absolutely furious. "NO! Princess Briana is at home. Protected from the likes of you."

"Wait," Ninja said as he deflected the blow on reflex as his face took on a confused expression. "If Briana wasn't killed than who was? Aphrodite only has one daughter."

"Now she has only one daughter, since you Bandits killed Princess Olivia." Wally said his eyes narrowed in anger. He felt connected to the girl when they had danced at the ball, he was going to avenge her death by taking care of these buffoons.

Ninja's eyes widened considerably. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You think she...? And, and you think we...?" For the first time in his life Ninja was at a loss for words.

"You will pay for the crime you have committed." Wally said. He charged, now fully fueled by anger.

Ninja cocked his head, his mouth set straight. He waited until the last possible moment and then ducked out of the way, sticking his leg out to trip Wally. The young prince went flying, his head hitting a tree. He soon became unconscious.

**Please go vote**

**~WB**


End file.
